The present invention relates generally to pants that are designed to provide easy and quick access to the wearer for restroom usage. More particularly, the present invention relates to pants that are designed to provide a convenient and safe way for wearers of heavy equipment or objects, particularly weapons, to use the restroom, especially persons in law enforcement, the military, security, construction and the like.
In professions such as law enforcement, police officers are required to wear uniforms and carry standard equipment. The equipment is typically secured to the waist by means of a belt and belt loops. Such equipment typically includes a radio, weapon, ammunition clip, handcuffs, baton, and pepper spray. It is not uncommon for such equipment to weigh between xcx9c7-10 lbs. Other professions such as the military, firefighters, security personnel, electricians, and construction workers wear uniforms and have heavy equipment or objects also attached at their waists.
The uniform pants that are currently worn by female police officers are made with a short zipper in the front of the pants. The design of these pants are not well suited for restroom purposes. Removing the heavy equipment when using the restroom is quite cumbersome for female police officers. Because of the bulkiness and heavy weight of the equipment, female officers often do the following: 1) completely detach their belt with the equipment attached and lay it somewhere inside the restroom stall; or 2) keep the belt and equipment attached to the pants, resulting in the pants and equipment resting at the feet on the floor of the restroom stall. In the latter situation, the weight of the gear can cause the equipment to slide out of the belt loops.
Both options are undesirable for the officers for several reasons. First and foremost, removing the equipment in either manner presents critical safety issues. Either option places the equipment, in particular the weapon, within reach of someone in the next stall or outside the stall. Second, when the equipment remains attached to the pants, it becomes very difficult for the officer to fasten her pants. Typically, the officer leans against a wall in the restroom stall to hold up and steady the equipment in order to fasten the pants. With either option, using the restroom is terribly difficult, time consuming, and inconvenient.
Because of the inconvenience of going to the restroom and difficulty in removing the equipment, female officers have developed health problems. Officers have tended to delay using the restroom until completion of their work shift. As a result, female officers are at a greater risk of developing urinary tract infections and even more serious medical complications related thereto. Further, these medical problems, if persisting, often lead to increased work absences.
There, thus, remains a need for a type of pants that provides safe and easy access for the wearer of heavy equipment or objects to use the restroom.
The present invention is directed to a type of pants which allows the wearer of heavy equipment or objects easy, quick, and safe access for restroom purposes. For persons in law enforcement, the military, security, construction, and the like, removal of heavy gear attached to the pants is not only inconvenient but poses safety issues, especially for females. When removed, the gear is often laid somewhere inside the restroom stall. In the alternative, the gear remains attached to the belt resulting in the pants and gear on the restroom floor. In either case, the gear can be easily taken by others.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of existing uniform type pants by providing a pair of pants comprising: (a) a waistband; (b) two leg members extending from the waistband; (c) a fastener member positioned along the inseam of the leg members; and (d) a protective shield positioned beneath the fastener member. The fastener member is selected from the group consisting of zippers, snaps, buttons, hooks, and hook and loop type fasteners. In a preferred embodiment, the fastener member is a zipper. The zipper is of the visible or invisible type when positioned inside the pants.
The construction of the fastener member leaves additional pant fabric extending downward beyond the fastener member on each leg member. The additional fabric creates an unfinished hem, which allows the wearer to make the necessary hem adjustments to the length of each pant leg member to suit the wearer""s needs. The construction of the fastener member also creates an opening approximately several inches long formed by the space between the bottom edge of each leg member and the point at which the fastener member ends on each leg member. The opening appears triangular in shape when the fastener member is in the closed position on each leg member. The wearer has the option of keeping the opening as is or, in the alternative, the opening may be closed with a Velcro(copyright) type closure (i.e., hook and loop fastener) or any other closure means. Velcro(copyright) strips are provided with the pants and can be secured vertically near or adjacent to the edge of the opening on each pant leg member.
When in the form of a zipper, the fastener member is positioned at a point above the bottom edge of one leg member and extends upwardly and through the crotch area and downwardly along the second leg member and ends at a point above the bottom edge of the second leg member.
An additional feature is the protective shield that extends along the full length of the fastener member. The protective shield is used to prevent any rubbing or friction by the fastener member against the wearer""s skin. For ease of zippering, the protective shield is tapered in the crotch area of the pants.
The pants of the present invention may be constructed of any type and weight of fabric. The fastener member is made of a heavyweight plastic or other durable material that can withstand wear. The type of zipper and the manner in which the zipper is attached in the pants are done so as to lessen the visibility of the zipper on the outside area of the pants. The outer appearance of uniform pants should not be changed and should appear professional looking. Thus, the type of zipper as well as the placement of the zipper are important in the construction of the pants of the present invention.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a pair of pants comprising: (a) a waistband; (b)two leg members extending from the waistband; (c) a fastener member positioned along the inseam of the leg members, wherein the fastener member is a zipper that begins at a point above the bottom edge of one leg member and extends upwardly and through the crotch area and then downwardly along the second leg member and ends at a point above the bottom edge of the second leg member; and (d) a protective shield positioned beneath the fastener member. In one embodiment, the fastener member is a zipper, which is either visible or invisible when placed in the pants.
In yet another embodiment, a pair of pants using a visible or regular type zipper is disclosed. The pants comprise: (a) a waistband; (b) two leg members extending from the waistband; (c) a fastener member positioned along the inseam of the leg members; (d) a protective shield positioned beneath the fastener member; and (e) an outer flap positioned on top of the fastener member. The outer flap functions to conceal the fastener member from view. This outer flap is unnecessary when an invisible type zipper is used as the fastener member in the pants of the present invention.
Although law enforcement officers are used as examples for discussion purposes only, the scope of the present invention is not to be construed as being limited to just this profession. Rather, the pants of the present invention may be suitable for any job which requires workers to carry on their bodies heavy equipment, weapons, and the like. Additionally, the pants of the present invention can also be worn by persons with bladder control or other medical problems, when limited motion of the wearer is desired. The pants also permits easy access to injuries that may occur from the waist down. Using the pants will prevent the injured person from being moved or moved only slightly.
These and other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become better understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and appended claims in conjunction with the drawings described as follows: